


Saturday Morning

by Playinghooky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Reader does not have a specified gender, Reader-Insert, rock paper scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playinghooky/pseuds/Playinghooky
Summary: You and your girlfriend share some cuddles on this Saturday morning and have a slight disagreement on who should make breakfast. It's nothing a little game can't help decide!Reader has no specified gender.





	Saturday Morning

You wake to the sensation of fingers ghosting over your bare shoulder and roll over to see your girlfriend with an uncharacteristically soft smile on her face. You can't help but reach out to trace her lips with your thumb while cupping her chin in your hand.

“Good morning.” You murmur, a smile playing on your own lips. Your girlfriend is being so quiet, so soft right now, it's almost concerning until she flicks her tongue out over your thumb still resting on her bottom lip.

“Morning, gorgeous, did you sleep alright?” Sombra asks, leaning in to give you a quick kiss.

You protest weakly about having morning breath and snuggle a bit closer to her before answering shyly, “I always sleep better next to you.”

Sombra’s cheeks heat a little, but she wraps her arms around you in a hug, “Aww, yo tambien, mi amor.” and the two of you are content to stay in each others arms and in bed until a loud gurgling sound emits from between you.

“Was that your stomach or mine?”

“Definitely mine.” Sombra sighs, “Cariño, will you make breakfast?”

You stretch languidly, considering the request, “Isn't it your turn to make breakfast?”

“Ahh, who's keeping track, anyways?” Sombra countered tucking her head under your chin.

“I am,” you can't help but laugh, “and you've managed to get out of cooking all weekend!”

“Alright, alright, I'll make breakfast…” Sombra acquiesced, perhaps a little too easily, “But only of you can beat me at a game.”

You pull back to look at your girlfriend, knowing you should have seen this coming, but still intrigued nonetheless. “What kind of game?” You ask, unable to keep the suspicion from your voice as you cock an eyebrow at the woman still in your arms.

“A game of chance and strategy.” Sombra replies with a grin, pulling herself from your embrace to sit up. “A game as old as time, and honored among all as the best way to decide anything.”

You sit up as well, rolling your eyes. Your girlfriend had a flare for the dramatic, that was for sure. Slowly sombra extended a closed fist towards you, it rested on her open palm. Oh, she wanted to play-

“A game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.”

“Okay, I'll bite. Best two out of three gets to stay in bed while the loser has to make breakfast.”

“The loser also has to tell the winner that they're the best hacker in the world.” Sombra added, grinning.

You smirk right back, holding out your own open palm and setting your fist on it, “awful cocky, aren't you? Wouldn't it be silly to call me the best hacker in the world?”

Sombra chuckled, “We'll see who the victor is. And we go on shoot, ready?”

You nod the affirmative and the two of you chant in unison like school kids on the playground, “Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!” you win the first round by throwing scissors. And with a victorious smile you realize you may just get to stay in bed a little longer while Sombra makes one of her delicious breakfasts.

Rock. Paper. Scissors- shoot.

“Damn, a tie.” you grumble as your girlfriend uses her middle and index fingers to ‘cut’ your open hand.

“That's why it's best two out of three, no?” Sombra readies herself for the last round, looking casual. You try to study her to see what she’s going to throw next, your leisure is at stake here. “Is there something on my face, or are you just deciding to forfeit?”

“You wish!” with another chant of rock, paper, scissors, shoot, you throw paper again, surely your girlfriend wouldn't expect that- oh fuck, she threw scissors again. You groan, accepting your defeat.

“Aww pobrecita,” Sombra snickers, leaning in for another quick kiss, “guess you're making breakfast!”

You roll your eyes but start to get out of bed, pulling on a discarded tank top and sweats before heading for the kitchen.

“Ah, but aren't you forgetting something?” Sombra asks with a lazy smirk, laying back against the pillows.

“You're the best hacker in the world, and you would be if I said it or not.” you wink back at your girlfriend who blushes but grins all the wider.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this unedited fluff piece! If you like my works, there's something I can improve on, or if you have prompts for what I should write next, please let me know! You can comment here or find me on Tumblr @playinhooky.


End file.
